Change
by SouthernKittyGal
Summary: Zoruru is a loner at the orphanage. All the other kids have shunned him because he looks different. But someone new arrives at the orphanage. Changes occur, secrets are exposed, jealousy starts trouble and trouble begins the chaos... Zoru and OC, only friends. From Zorus POV though. Rating might change. Please read! Give the story a try. Smiley face. Chapter 1 is a bit longer now.


I admit, i had absolutely NO IDEA what to call this story. Everyones a kid, just so ya know. I have a lot of ideas for this story. I got a good feeling about it. ^_^ first chapter is kinda short. Sorry bout that.

* * *

Zoruru sat in a corner, watching the other kids play. Long ago when he had first arrived at the orphanage, the kids had almost immediately shunned him due to how he was different. They usually just ignored him, like he wasn't even alive. But when the football hit him in the head, knocking him over from the force, a group of kids who had been watching laughed. So, if only for a moment, he was acknowledged. He sat up, holding his bleeding ear.

Some of the kids at the orphanage could be really mean. It's just how they delt with the pain of losing their parents, or whatever their story was. They'd use the pain of other kids to keep their mind off their own. Zoruru swallowed hard, forcing back four-years of tears he'd never let spill over, and picked up the football with his other, nonbloody hand.

A small, red and blue tadpole with big dark eyes ran over to Zoruru and whispered, "I'm sorry..." She took the football from him and ran back to the group of meaner keronian children. Some kids befriended the bullies to avoid being bullied, while others served them so that they'd be safe from other bullies. She seemed to be one of the servants.

Zoruru watched her give the football back to a dark brown keronian with bright blue eyes, and then looked up when an adult walked out, "Time to come back inside!" Zoruru darted inside before the forming crowd of kids could trample him.

He went against the wall, letting all the kids pass him by, and then walked slowly after. The same adult from before, Flulaly, came over to Zoruru, tsking, "You're ear is bleeding, what happened?"

Zoruru looked up at her. If he told the truth he'd be in for it - the group of bullies who'd thrown the football would be upset. "I fell."

She nodded, oblivious to what had really happened, and placed a comforting hand on his back, "Alright, well.. You know where the nurses office is. What are you supposed to be doing right now?"

"I have class with Mr. Tsububu." He taught about relationships and the importance of not drinking.

Flulaly nodded, "Alright, I'll explain to him where you are." She walked off and Zoruru walked to the nurses. The orphanage was an old building. The wood floors creaked and the paint on the walls was old and faded. The kids helped to try and keep it together though.

Zoruru tried the door to the nurses office, but it didn't open. He frowned. The handle was stiff, not turning. He knocked on the door, "Um, hello?"

"Oh! Sorry, kid." Zoruru heard something like a kick and the door slowly creaked open. The gray child stepped inside. There was only one other child inside, and she was sitting from a small bed, her legs dangling. She was a very light, almost greyish blue, like periwinkle. Her hat was a dark, smokey gray, with bright blue sunglasses attached. (Like Garurus visor, except he has yellow sunglasses.) Her symbol was a sword crossed with a stick of sorts.

Then Unini, the nurse, came into view, "Aw, man, your ear is bleeding. What happened?"

"I fell." Unini was dark green with a black braided hat. Zoruru and him saw each other often. Sometimes Unini would fix or check up on Zoruru's metal half.

Unini nodded, "Take a seat, I'll get some disinfectant." Unini left the room a moment and Zoruru sat down in a chair. Surprisingly, the girl spoke to him, "Hi. Um, I'm Mikusu..."

She sounded shy, so Zoruru was nice, "I'm Zoruru. Nice to meet you. ...Are you new here?"

She nodded, looking down. Being new to an orphanage wasn't always something to be excited about. Zoruru moved on, "Uh, so how old are you?"

"I'm seven, nearly eight. You?"

"I'm nine." He smiled some. She didn't seem afraid of him at all, not the least bit intimidated. He looked her over and noticed she didn't seem hurt at all, "Hey.. why are you at the nurses?"

Mikusu fidgeted some, "U-um..." Unini walked in, saving Mikusu from whatever she obviously didn't want to tell Zoruru, "Alright, let me look at your ear, Zoru."

As Zoruru let Unini tend to his ear, he thought about Mikusu. Why had she gotten so nervous when he'd ask about her being here? How was she not intimidated by his cyborg-ish look? She hadn't asked one question about it.. Something was off, different, about her. But wasn't he different too? That was the reason he was normally avoided.

Zoruru smiled some at her. They were both odd. Maybe she wouldn't be like the other kids, a servant or bully. Maybe she'd just be her. Maybe she'd want to be his friend...

No, that was a selfish thought. If she was his friend she'd no doubt get teased and bullied. She wasn't extremely odd. She could still fit in if she turned into a bully or something.

Unini finished with his ear, saying he'd be fine it had just hit the ground really hard and he'd have some bruising. Zoruru nodded and hopped up, stretching some before leaving.

He heard Mikusu shout, "Wait!" She told Unini she'd come back later and left, bolting out the door to find Zoruru, instead running right into him. The two fell to the ground with surprised noises slipping their mouths. Mikusu sat up, "Zoruru?"

He frowned a little, saying obviously "Well, yeah."

Mikusu smiled sheepishly and said, "Sorry." She got up, offering a hand to him.

Knowing h'd be too heavy for her to pull up, he took her hand out of politeness but got up on his own. She grinned, their hands dropping to their own sides as they began to walk. "Where are you going?"

Zoruru thought some, "History."

"I have that too!" Mikusu smiled at Zoruru, who smiled back some.

The two walked in quiet for a moment and then Zoruru said, "Um, Mikusu... You seem really fun and stuff but you shouldn't hang out with me..."

Mikusu's smile faded, "Why not?"

Zoruru fidgeted. He really liked Mikusu, she seemed awesome, but he didn't want her to get bullied for hanging out with him, "Well... The other kids don't really like me. I don't want them being mean to you because you're with me..."

Mikusu shrugged, "I don't care what they think. I want to be _your_ friend."

"You sure? We'll be the odd ones out..."

"I'm sure. We'll just be better than them." She grinned and Zoruru couldn't help but grin back.

* * *

Okay, the only oc i own is Mikusu. My friends own the other Ocs. PhantomWinds owns Flulaly. Idellechi owns Unini, the red and blue keronian at the beginning, and the group of bullies that will show up more later. And then a friend named NuttyKeros owns Tsububu.

please review! Your reviews make my day!


End file.
